Cielo gris
by HoshinoAkemi
Summary: ¿Que puede pasar cuando llueve? ¿Y mas si la lluvia cayendo sobre ti te hace sentir mal? Entren, one-shot, sasodei, con un miligramo de tobidei,;D, ¡¡Review!


**Cielo gris**

Viernes… para mi eran eternos, pero tenían algo de bueno, al día siguiente era fin de semana, últimamente me eh puesto a pensar en él… Pero… estaría mejor si… si enserio el me quisiera… aún…

_Flashback_

_-¿Sa-sasori?-dijo cierto rubio, de nombre Deidara-¿De, de que hablas?_

_-Deidara…-dijo el nombrado, Sasori-Hablo enserio, nunca te mentiría así…_

_¿Como pudo ser posible? Akasuna no Sasori se había enamorado de alguien con quien raras veces hablaba, ese sentimiento… ni siquiera Sasori sabía porque, lo único que sabía, era que se había enamorado, ¿De quién?, de Deidara, rubio, su cabello estaba recogido por una media coleta, tapando su ojo izquierdo, ojos azules, y piel… ¿Cómo la podría describir si nunca la ha tocado? Deidara le veía con ojos de nerviosismo, miedo, ¿inseguridad?…_

_-Déjame analizarlo…-respondió tranquilizándose un poco el rubio_

_-Espero tu respuesta-Sasori se fue de aquel lugar dejando solo al rubio y con pensamientos confundidos, el solo tenía la esperanza de que él le correspondiera, algo le había dicho una de sus mayores fuentes, que Deidara se moría por él. _

_El rubio estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo, no podía dar una respuesta, en los siguientes 5 días saldrían de la secundaria, y entrarían a la preparatoria, tenía miedo de que la persona que amaba ahora, lo dejara… A que él cambiara…_

_Y fue así… Pero nunca dio una respuesta… Tal vez las cosas hubieran cambiado entonces…_

_Fin del flashback_

-No puedo creerlo…-decía Deidara al ver al cielo y encontrar que lloviznaba

-Pueden retirarse-decía la profesora encargada de esa última hora.

Deidara POV-

Agarré mi mochila y me retire lo más rápido posible, bajé las escaleras, me encontraba en el tercer piso así que tardé. Cuando bajé por fin, me dirigí a la recepcion de la escuela, era espaciosa, con unos pequeños acuarios, dos sillones pequeños y tres mas grandes,realmente hermosa, salí un poco de ahí pero para mi sorpresa noté que la lluvia estaba algo fría, podía soportarlo, esperé un poco para salir, ya que la lluvia caía fuertemente. Fué cuando vi que ahí estaba él, Sasori, con sus 'amigos', ya no podía estar ahí, varias ideas pasaban en mi cabeza, lo que pasó en el año anterior, mi arrepentimiento, y ahora me ignora, nada peor que eso, me sentía invisible a su vista… Esperé a que se fuera, pero fue en vano, así que decidí marcharme de ahí, ya no importaba la lluvia, no podía soportar verlo, si no me deprimiría por mucho tiempo, 'cometí un error 'un grave error 'Sasori'-las palabras sonaban en mi cabeza, hasta que sentí la lluvia que caía en mi cabello, en mi cara, en mis mejillas, fue cuando me sientí demasiado mal, frágil, sentía todas las gotas, las malditas gotas en mi piel, siempre me había gustado la lluvia, pero cambié de parecer en este día, yo también me pregunto el porqué…

Me paré bajo un árbol, sabía que no me cubriría del todo, pero aun así sentía lo mismo de cuando estaba bajo esa maldita lluvia, ví un poco de donde estaba, era una pequeña acera, en donde había un árbol. Mi departamento... El departamento de Tobi quedaba lejos de esta escuela, así que saqué el celular de mi mochila y llamé a mi compañero de cuarto, para que viniera por mí, dijo que vendría lo más rápido que podía, asentí y le dije que tuviera precaución (ese coche era mío, y demasiado caro), asintió y colgó, su nombre era Tobi, me había ayudado mucho, me dejó vivir con él, aunque su departamento fuera pequeño, pero siempre me obedecía, su cabello era negro y un poco largo, y su piel era morena. Seguía bajo la lluvia, seguía sintiéndome de lo peor, que empecé a pensar en Sasori, no entiendo por que, hasta que los pensamientos empezaron a surgir, su mirada, su perfil, sus ojos, su cabello… su cabello rojizo, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estoy… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Simplemente no puedo… No, no puedo, y lo acepto, sigo amando a Sasori, aunque me niegue… ahora sé que es imposible, es difícil olvidarlo, me arrepiento, me siento peor ahora, me detesto. Mis pensamientos no siguieron torturándome, sabía que Tobi estaba estacionado frente a mí.

-¡Ya era hora!-le grité por tardar y, demasiado, me encontraba enojado.

-Lo siento senpai…-dijo con tono triste, me acomodé dentro del auto, y dejé la mochila en la parte trasera.

-No te preocupes… Vámonos…-¡como odiaba que hiciera eso! Me retractaba de gritarle, y para colmo me disculpaba… Me las pagará la siguiente vez que lo diga.

-¡Esta bien! –dijo con entusiasmo, con su tonto entusiasmo de siempre, y ese tono tan infantil.

-Tobi…-susurré, la tristeza llegó de la nada...

-¿Si… senpai?-me respondió un poco más serio, aproveché el semáforo en rojo…

-Abrázame… Por favor…-las lágrimas brotaron de la nada, no pude contenerme, el me abrazó, y respondí a su abrazo aferrándome a él

-Tranquilo… ¿Quiere un dango? Invito-me respondió, la verdad, eso me tranquilizó

-Gracias…-me solté de él, el semáforo estaba en verde… Sasori, ¿Aún me recuerdas? ¿No sientes nada por éste cielo gris?

* * *

¡Al fin! Primer one-shot, la verdad no sé qué decir, me pone feliz el hecho de que lo haya escrito, la canción de 'all the things she said', me inspiró en pensar sobre esta tarde de lluvia, la lluvia fría al salir de ese colegio u_u… Espero que capten… ;D -Perdonen por la falta de descripcion... enserio que tenía que escribir pronto... u_u

_Akee* Hoshino_


End file.
